


Andava bene cosi.

by fiorisuilampioni



Series: Tidal Wave [3]
Category: Motorcycling RPF, motogp - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Rosquez - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Vale aveva sempre detto che si erano scelti, che non sarebbe mai importato loro due sarebbero  sempre stati la scelta dell’altro e a distanza di tempo questa consapevolezza lo uccideva come la prima volta.





	Andava bene cosi.

**Author's Note:**

> Inutile dire che la conferenza del Mugello mi abbia segnato particolarmente facendomi scrivere questa cosa, che probabilmente potrebbe avere anche un seguito ma questo sarà l' ItalianGP a deciderlo!!  
> Vi auguro buona lettura!

Il Mugello era sempre stata una pista particolare.   
Particolare perché gli era sempre piaciuto il tipo di atmosfera che si respirava in quel posto, era stato particolare solo pochi anni prima, quando la sera si era ritrovato a vagare per il paddock con Valentino, lontano dagli occhi dei giornalisti.  
Solo loro due e tutto il casino fuori, con la sensazione che niente sarebbe mai cambiato.

Non era mai stato un fan del cambiamento anche se sapeva quanto fosse giusto cambiare ogni cosa, crescere.  
Ricordava il Mugello prima del 2015, solo l’anno prima lui e Vale cercavano ogni scusa possibile per nascondersi e avere dei momenti solo per loro. A volte se chiudeva gli occhi aveva ancora la sensazione di sentire le labbra del maggiore sfiorare le sue, con quella dolcezza assurda che non aveva mai provato con nessun altro, che sperava non sarebbe mai stata destinata a nessuno che non fosse lui.  
Vale aveva sempre detto che si erano scelti, che non sarebbe mai importato loro due sarebbero sempre stati la scelta dell’altro e a distanza di tempo questa consapevolezza lo uccideva come la prima volta.

Come si può pensare di andare avanti quando la persona a cui sei destinato smette di volerti come faceva solo poche ore prima?  
Non avevano mai smesso di scegliersi ma allo stesso tempo ora non riuscivano neanche a guardarsi, lui non riusciva neanche a guardarlo.  
Era assurdo pensare a quando fosse cambiato tutto, quanto ogni possibile equilibrio tra loro si fosse perso fino a quel punto, fino al punto che l’uomo che amava non riusciva neanche a guardarlo. Nonostante le colpe fossero da entrambe le parti era lui quello che sembrava affrontarne tutto il lato peggiore e non solo per tutto il contesto che li circondava ma per tutte le cose che avevano da sempre condiviso.

I baci rubati lontano dai riflettori durante i fine settimana di gara, le notti passate in cuccette troppo strette ma che andava bene lo stesso, era solo la scusa perfetta per potergli dormire addosso mentre le sue mani gli ridisegnavano ogni muscolo della schiena con una delicatezza assurda, mentre il suo odore gli si impigliava addosso e sembrava non volersi lavare via.

Ogni volta che quei ricordi lo sommergevano in quel modo sentiva come il bisogno di rannicchiarsi a letto e starsene lì, semplicemente a pensare a tutto quello, a cercare un modo per rendere quei ricordi meno dolorosi.   
Cosa sarebbe successo se tutti avessero saputo come si sentiva quando lo aveva vicino?

Solo che non poteva, il rumore delle macchine fotografiche lo aveva riportato con i piedi nella realtà. Una realtà dove Valentino era vicino a lui, cosi vicino ma allo stesso tempo lontano da quello che aveva sempre conosciuto e lui combatteva con la voglia di allungare una mano e prendere la sua sotto al tavolo come avevano fatto mille volte in passato mentre parlavano di tutto anche durante le conferenze, quando si stuzzicavano con le parole e gli sguardi.

Era assurdo pensare come ancora dopo tanto tempo alcune cose, alcuni piccoli dettagli gli risultassero nitidi come se fossero successi solo pochi secondi prima.  
Eppure per quanto fosse cambiato tutto tra loro, per quanto ci fosse cose o persone che si mettevano tra di loro non riuscivano a stare lontani per davvero.  
Forse era peggio per entrambi, peggio che essere lontani c’era solo la consapevolezza che se mai si fossero ritrovati da soli in qualche posto quella mancanza fisica poteva essere colmata, come se fossero due calamite ma niente avrebbe riportato le cose al “prima”.

Avevano scoperto che il sesso tra loro era qualcosa di indispensabile e lo facevano, era diventata una specie di routine per loro cercarsi e non parlare.   
Lasciavano che fossero le loro azioni a farlo per loro, le loro mani e le loro labbra.  
Si costruivano una bolla fatta di gemiti e pelle contro pelle, un “loro” che esisteva per solo qualche ora, ore in cui tutto quello che stava fuori da quella porta spariva. Un posto dove loro erano solo Marc e Vale, non piloti di motogp, due semplici persone che si erano scelta e che non riuscivano a smettere di amarsi.  
Come avrebbero mai potuto smettere di farlo?

Ancora una volta una voce estranea lo aveva riportato nella sala di conferenza del circuito italiano e gli ci era voluto giusto un attimo per rimettere a fuoco tutto e riuscire a trovare le parole per rispondere senza sembrare un idiota o che fosse perso in tutto un suo modo.  
Quando poi tutto era finito si era sentito sollevato e l’odore di Vale che fino a qualche momento prima lo aveva circondato, soffocandolo con troppi ricordi, era sparito lasciando spazio all’aria calda presente all’esterno.  
Non aveva mai amato i cambiamenti, ma ogni cosa si evolveva e cambiava.  
Con Vale era cambiato tutto ma allo stesso modo era sempre lo stesso, si erano sempre scelti anche se a volte avrebbe voluto smettere di pensarlo, smettere di pensare che le parole detta dall’italiano in una sera super calda di maggio gli si fossero incise sul cuore, come una verità unica e non contestabile.  
Quello che esisteva tra loro non era qualcosa che poteva essere dimenticato facilmente, un tipo d’amore diverso da quello che lui aveva sempre conosciuto.

Stava tornando al suo box in motorino quando qualcosa o meglio qualcuno aveva attirato la sua attenzione, la maglia blu della Yamaha spiccava particolarmente contro il retro del box Honda, ed era stato solo un attimo ma avrebbe sempre riconosciuto colui che la indossava, lo avrebbe fatto tra mille.  
Era una delle cose che il tempo non aveva cambiato.  
Non era sempre facile trovare una scusa per raggiungerlo, ma era strano vederlo cosi vicino al suo box in un gran premio come quello e soprattutto perché aveva saputo da alcuni membri del suo team che aveva in programma un intervista esclusiva con SkyMotogp Italia proprio dopo la conferenza stampa.  
Ed era mentre si allontanava dalla sua zona di sicurezza che sembra che il suo intero corpo si rendesse conto di quanto tutto quello fosse sbagliato, di quanto quella ricerca del maggiore lo rendesse debole e forte allo stesso tempo, non sarebbe mai riuscito a spiegarselo.

Erano lontani dal casino quando i loro occhi si erano incrociati per la prima volta quel giorno, ed era strano pensare come al Mugello esistesse un angolo del circuito in cui non ci fosse rumore o semplicemente un continuo via vai di persone.  
Valentino era lì, davanti a lui alla ricerca di qualcosa da dirgli o di un gesto, lo riusciva a capire dal modo in cui giocava con il bordo della maglietta che indossava mentre i suoi occhi passavano dai suoi e poi alle sue labbra.  
Da quando non avevamo un conversazione normale?  
Qualcosa che andasse oltre il parlare attraverso un microfono in una sala piena di giornalisti pronti a cogliere ogni debolezza, ogni sfumatura diversa di voce?  
Al di là di gemiti che tenevano nascosti i loro nomi?

Doveva essere prima dell’Argentina, prima di andare lì quando Vale era scappato fino da lui e si eravamo ritrovati completamente nudi contro la porta di ingresso della camera d’albergo che condivideva con suo fratello, non si erano neanche presi il tempo di spostarsi in camera da letto prima, lo avevano fatto dopo.  
Ma ora erano di nuovo lì, dove tutto una volta era cominciato e dove tutto non sembrava più essere lo stesso.  
Si stavano ancora guardando dopo quello che era sembrato un tempo lunghissimo e avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, qualcosa per capire perché si trovano lì in quel momento o per avere la forza di girarsi e andarsene, magari in modo definito questa volta.  
Ma come poteva andare via se vedeva una sacco di cose non dette?  
Stava per perdere ogni speranza.

“Oggi mentre eravamo in quella stanza non so come ho fatto a non perdere la testa. Come sono riuscito a smettere di pensare anche solo per un attimo di poter prendere la tua mano sulla scrivania e mandare a fanculo tutto quello che ho detto agli altri.  
Mi sono reso conto che se i miei occhi ti avessero guardato solo una volta non avrei retto, avrei perso completamente il senno e ti avrei toccato. Non immagini quanto sia difficile controllarmi quando sei nella stessa stanza, quanto sia difficile non sorridere o semplicemente scherzare tra di noi. E vorrei che il mio corpo non ti desiderasse cosi tanto, non in settimane come queste quando tutto attorno a me mi ricorda tutto quello che esiste tra noi.”

E’ un fiume in piena, non lo guarda e il suo corpo trema, trema attraversato da troppe emozioni per essere contenute.   
Ed era stato come se non fosse cambiato niente mentre si avvicinava a lui e prendeva le sue mani tra le sue impedendogli di lasciare i segni delle sue stesse unghie sulla sua pelle, se li avesse lasciati sulla sua poteva dire di non aver immaginato tutto quello.  
Le sue parole erano state qualcosa che comprendeva perfettamente, capiva il modo in cui si era sentito il maggiore perché l’unico momento in cui tutti quei sentimenti sembravano sparire era quando erano vicini.  
Quando il calore del corpo del maggiore raggiungeva il suo e la stretta sulle sue mani si allentava facendosi delicata come se Vale non volesse infierire ancora, come se in momenti come quelli tutta la confusione che aveva intesta si placasse come succedeva a lui, improvvisamente il mondo tornava sereno.  
Le loro dita si intrecciavano in maniera troppo naturale per essere qualcosa di non cercato per troppo tempo, era fin troppo naturale.

E’ per quanto in quegli anni fosse cambiato tutto in quei momenti era come tornare indietro, come quando si erano incontrati per le prime volte, come quando si erano innamorati davvero.  
Come si può controllare qualcosa di cosi travolgente?  
Forse tra loro le cose non sarebbero mai davvero tornate apposto, magari un giorno avrebbero superato tutte le paure che li tenevano separati, magari avrebbero smesso di avere paura insieme e il mondo sarebbe venuto a conoscenza di quanto si amassero.

Ma in quel momento andava bene cosi, mentre le loro mani erano ancora intrecciate e i loro occhi pieni di tutto quello che non erano capaci di dirsi davvero, in un angolo senza rumori che non fossero i loro cuori a battere insieme nelle campagne fiorentine, andava bene così.  
Andava bene essere solo Vale e Marc, senza bisogno di altre cose, perché il loro mondo lo stringevano tra le mani in quel momento.

**Author's Note:**

> Chiunque sia arrivato fino a qui merita un abbraccio.  
> Grazie!


End file.
